


A sério?

by Blankpires



Category: Os Maias | The Maias - Eça de Queiroz
Genre: Bissexualidade, Confissões, Friends to Lovers, Já leram os Maias ou só resumos, M/M, soft hours
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: Ao que parece Carlos tem algo a dizer a Ega e vice versa. Depois desta noite a amizade dos dois está prestas a melhorar.Boa sorte nos exames para quem acabou aqui quando andava á procura de resumos d'Os Maias.





	A sério?

**Author's Note:**

> A única coisa boa dos maias é as descrições do Carlos em criancinha e a amizade destes os dois. Se lermos o livro como se eles estivessem apaixonados a leitura torna-se mais interessante.

Ele era perfeito de todas as maneiras. Toda a gente sabia disso deste as pessoas que só o nome dele sabiam até ao seu melhor amigo para toda a vida, Ega.

O Ega não podia negar a ele próprio que achava o Carlos atrativo e que talvez ele sentisse mais do que amor plantonico pelo seu caro melhor amigo. Mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim ele não podia abertamente dizer que bem, ele gostava de homens tal como gostava de mulheres. Ele sempre achou que essa atração ele simplesmente estética afinal se alguém é bonito o género dessa pessoa não interessa porque podemos achar alguém bonito e não nos sentirmos atraídos por tal pessoa. Mas depois de um certo incidente que envolveu um pouco de alcoól e o rapaz de cabelos compridos da Trindade ele apercebeu-se do que ele realmente sentia.

E contando com tudo isso, era o que o trazia aquele preciso momento, Ega encontrava-se a observar o Carlos sentado á sua frente. Algo claramente na sua cabeça.

"Em que pensas?" O Ega realmente não se importava muito em ficar a noite toda a observar a cara pensativa do seu melhor amigo mas achou que lhe ficaria bem perguntar.  
"Em alguém."  
"Alguma mulher roubou-te o coração de novo?" Ver o Carlos a sair com tantas mulheres em quanto o Ega apenas observava ficou velho muito depressa mas acima de tudo, o Carlos era o seu melhor amigo e desde que ele estivesse feliz o Ega não se importava de engolir sapos.  
"Não e sim."  
"Alguma mulher?"  
"Não."  
"Alguem roubou-te o coração?"  
"Sim." O ar tornou-se pesado. Alguém lhe roubou o coração mas, não era uma mulher?

Carlos fitou Ega claramente com intenção de fazer-lo dizer alguma coisa mas Ega apenas pigarreou antes de se levantar da mesa.  
"Com licença. Está a ficar tarde e estou cansado."  
Sem puxar a cadeira para trás Carlos levantou-se bruscamente e olhou para Ega desta vez com o sobrolho franzido.  
"Não vais fazer nenhum dos teus comentários sobre o que eu disse?" Ega engoliu a seco, que poderia ele dizer? Um passo em falso e ele revelaria algo que podia arruinar não só a sua amizado com Carlos mas também a sua vida. Que diriam as pessoas? Claro que o Ega não é pessoa para se preocupar muito com isso mas isto é diferente, isto pode levar a situações horríveis.  
"Eu só te perguntei no que pensavas e obti a minha resposta. Nem sequer pensei no que dizeste querido."  
"Ega estas a mentir pelos dentes. Eu confiei em ti o suficiente para te dizer algo como, isto. Diz-me alguma coisa." Ega decidiu que mais valia dizer algo do que deixar as coisas assim se alguma confusão for criada pode ser resolvida mais tarde.

"Também sou como tu Carlos. Ou pelo menos creio." Carlos olhou para baixo com um sorriso a ameaçar nascer na sua cara.  
"Mulheres e homens?"  
"Sim." Olharam os dois um para o outro e soltaram uma gargalhada para tentar disseminar o ar pesado.

"Queres falar sobre isso?" Carlos assentiu e foram os dois em direção ao sofá onde se sentaram lado a lado sem realmente olharem um para o outro outra vez.  
"Sabes sempre soube que eu era assim, e com a minha inocência de jovem nem nunca neguei para mim próprio. Por isso nunca tive grande conflicto comigo mesmo. Talvez o facto de ter sido criado como fui tenha ajudado." Carlos sorriu de uma forma um pouco triste. Apesar do que disse é visível os problemas que já teve por ser como é infelizmente nenhum do conhecimento de Ega. "Tu?" Ega suspirou antes de falar.  
"Sempre achei homens bonitos mas sempre pensei que era só porque a beleza é uma coisa que toda a gente pode notar. Mas depois dum certo incidente..."  
"Que incidente?"  
"Conto-te depois tudo a seu tempo." O ar entre eles já se encontrava menos pesado mas Ega ainda conseguia sentir o peso de palavras por falar.

"Tu."  
"Eu?" Ega olhou para Carlos com uma certa confusão.  
"Sim. Tu é que me roubaste o coração." Carlos pos a cabeça nas as mãos que estavam a ser suportadas pelos cotovelos nos joelhos. Durante o que quase pareceu uma internidade nenhum deles disse nada ficando nas posições que se encontravam até o Carlos ouvir um fungo.  
"Ega?" Ao levantar a cabeça das mãos ele olhou para o seu melhor amigo que se encontrava a chorar.  
"Por favor poupa as lágrimas eu já sei o que pen-" E sem o deixar terminar a frase rapidamente Ega beijou Carlos.  
"Tu também roubaste o meu. Á imenso tempo até Carlos, princípe tu tens tido o meu coração nas tuas mãos desde que eu me lembro." Os olhos de Carlos arregalaram-se.  
"Só podes estar a brincar?" E o que inicialmente era surpresa tornou-se num sorriso que lhe foi passado por Ega.  
"Não. Amo-te a sério Carlos Eduardo Da Maia."

E entre a noite calada promesas de amor e de uma vida juntos foram trocadas entre o que era agora um amor novo.  
Qualquer problema que isto fosse causar poderia ser resolvido depois desta noite de revelações.

"Também te amo a sério João Da Ega."

**Author's Note:**

> 100 kudos e mando isto para a minha stora de literatura


End file.
